


Lullaby

by sodagiraffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stole the verses from The Kite Runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodagiraffe/pseuds/sodagiraffe
Summary: A brief lists of things that make Yura weak





	Lullaby

The big eyes of his ragdoll cat, a stunning piece of clothing, a delicious plate, an exceptionally well worked braid.  
Yuri Plisetsky, age 19, is weak to a list of things. On the very top of the list it reads: Otabek Altin's voice. It might as well be written with golden ink. All caps.  
Yura is weak for his boyfriends voice.  
It's not him to blame, in all honesty. There's a series of fortunate advantages of it, which Yura can gladly appreciate.  
Like the happy coincidence that they both spoke Russian. The notion of this always makes him feel lucky compared to Viktor and Yuuri, who at this point have developed a three language system that is a complete mess.  
Otabek's voice is not annoying, much to his relief. The fact that he isn't prone to speak nonsense also contributes to this. It is deep and warm and carefully measured. Raspy in the mornings and so so very soft when he is about to fall asleep.  
He isn't a bad singer either, he hums quietly when in a specially good mood. He can maintain the right tune of a song out of the blue, and has proven to be quite good at karaoke during their hangouts outside (including non-regrettable double dates with the older couple).  
They live in St. Petersburg, but that doesn't mean that Otabek doesn't stay in touch with his family back in Almaty.  
He's on the phone one day when Yura comes back from buying groceries. He jus hears the voice and tries to decipher the words. It's true, Otabek's russian is softer around the edges, but this sounds very different. He can't separate the words one from another, it's like a gentle and musical river pouring out of the other room.  
Wow, he thinks, he's been missing out on something good, it seems. So that's what kazakh sounds like. Hm.  
They're in bed, Otabek's head resting on Yura's clothed chest, the shirt probably belongs to the kazakh, it's hard to tell at this point. About to definitely drift away, Yura breaths wider, signaling that he is about to speak. When he does, it's a whisper.  
"Beka."  
"Hm?"  
"Sing for me." There's and implicit 'please' in his tone and it's impossible to say no.  
"What do you want me to sing, peri?" He rises his head as he speaks and kisses the nickname into his cheek. Yura doesn't know the meaning of it, he feels warm nonetheless.  
"Something kazakh." He reacommodates himself so that his own head is now on his lover's chest.  
The river is pouring again, down his face this time. He catches a word, "peri", his chest flutters at the sound of it in the middle of the melody. And when the song is over, Otabek seals it with a kiss to his forehead.  
"Thank you." Then he shifts closer to his face. "What does it mean?"  
"I know a sad little fairy-"  
"Is that me?"  
"-beneath the shade of a paper tree."  
Yura sits up and looks down at him, an arm hooked on his waist.  
"Wait, so you've been calling me fairy all this time?"  
Otabek closes his eyes and goes on, smiling.  
"I know a sad little-"  
"Beka!" He fake-hits him and Otabek catches his wrist gently.  
"-fairy, who was blown away by the wind one night."  
Otabeks smiles up at him and that makes him let out a small chuckle. He flops down on top of him.  
"You are impossible," he whispers onto his shoulder.  
"Pfffss..."  
"Shut it," Yura playfully smacks his arm and hovers over Otabek's face smirking down at him for two seconds before leaning down to kiss him lightly. They rearrange themselves to the position they were in before.  
"Goodnight."  
"Night, peri."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tiny thing 


End file.
